In many systems executing a plurality of applications, it may be desirable to prioritize communications among the applications to meet performance, bandwidth and latency requirements. However, because of the different demands of these applications, and different server or endpoint destinations for application traffic, quality of service management may be complicated or require tedious per-link configuration. This may be particularly undesirable in mobile environments, such as smartphones or laptops, where users may connect from several different locations and over several different links in a week, or even in a single day.